This invention relates to an automatic supervisory system for a warper and more particularly to a device for detecting abnormality on the running yarns and, upon detection of abnormality, automatically stopping the warper and simultaneously indicating the location and substance of the abnormality.
As is well known, when the warping yarns are supplied into a loom in a weaving operation, the yarns must be paralleled to each other and wound up on a beam while maintaining such paralleled form. To put it more definitely, in the warping operation, the yarn wound up on the respective bobbins must be arranged in order on a creel in conformity to the intended weaving design involving the number and order of skeins to be supplied, warping length, warping density and warping width, and then the yarns must be reeled out, paralleled and wound up on a drum under a constant tension. Thus, in such warping operation, it is the prerequisites that the individual yarns have been wound substantially to a predetermined length, that the yarn knots such as slubs have been removed, and that the yarns are free of end breakage. In the actual practice of such warping operation, however, there tends to take place certain abnormal situations such as ends down due to unusual tension or double ends due to improper winding by the automatic reels in the preceding step or extra ends in the running yarn, and if warping is continued with such abnormalities left unattended, trouble is bound to arise in the succeeding steps of the weaving operation, resulting in the production of a defective fabric. The conventional means for avoiding such trouble incorporated an end break detector adopting drop wires connected to the respective yarns, such detector being installed in each creel and operated to make an electrical circuit upon detecting an end break to stop the rotation of the warping drum for making a repair work. It was also a conventional practice to keep a constant watch on the running yarns by the worker's eye and, upon detecting trouble, stop the warper by depressing a manual stop switch to make a proper repair work.
However, the drop wire type breakage detector could fail to make a perfect detection due to an improper operation resulting from mechanical friction or blocking of electrical contacts with lint or other dirt, while the detection by the visual watch was unable to follow high speed operation and would allow escape of trouble from the worker's notice. The latter means of detection would also cause a great deal of fatigue on the worker and was incapable of perfect prevention of end break or double ends.
In view of these problems in warping operation, the present inventors have made further studies for realizing the perfect prevention of end down or double ends and succeeded in achieving the present invention.